Sail on the seas of blood: A love under the church
by Helena Victoria
Summary: Luke and Jan Valentine have something planned for Valentines day. Seras and Integra find themselves thrown into a world of fan boys and sacrifices. ok the summary sucked but plz r&r flames welcome Chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter One: Dreams are real

Hey! this is my first Hellsing Fanfic so plz help me improve. I also thought it would be cool to test out the whole different point of views. I'm also working on the story format so chill out it's in the testing phase.

**I do not own Hellsing or Anything else dealing with it(even though it would be awesome!)**

* * *

**Seras walks down the dimly lit hallway stopping to look at the Hellsing family portraits. She stops in her tracks when she hears her name**

Seras: hello?

**She walks towards the end of the hallway with her fists clenched. Her bare feet slap the floors. She reaches the end of the hallway when she hears it again, this time it is louder**

Seras: master?  
Luke: I am not your master. I am only a messenger   
Seras: who are you?  
Luke: oh forgive me I did not give myself an introduction, I am Luke Valentine.  
Seras: your not suppose to be here, get out before I have to remove you   
Luke: how can you remove something you cannot see?  
Seras: come out show your self   
Luke: well why don't you come and find me...Seras Victoria

**Seras runs down a flight of stairs almost stepping on the red rose illuminated by the moon that shone through the window. She picks it up while in her hands the flower melts into a small stream of crimson red blood. Seras bites her lip as she watches it flow out of her hand dripping onto the floor. She looks up there stood Luke holding a rose smelling it. his eyes come to meet hers, a smug grin spreads across his lips**

Luke: I hope you liked my rose I picked them just for you   
Seras: will kill you just as my master did  
Luke: now now   
Seras don't and ruin this glorious night

**Luke extends his hand offering Seras to a dance. She is dragged by an invisible magnetic force She is forced into his arms. He twirls her around then dips her. She tries to struggle but he presses her body tightly against his.**

Luke: it's much more easier if give yourself to me so just give in  
Seras: never   
Luke: I love it when they fight...it only makes me want you more  
Seras: you want what you will never have

**Luke's grin fades. He pushes Seras's head to the side and tries to bite her neck but she elbows him in the stomach. She turns to face him then she punches him in the face. She runs down some more stairs. She hears Luke calling her as he follows the sound of her heart racing**

**Seras (pov)**  
I just want to disappear I cannot win he's too strong. Why won't he just leave?

**Seras fades into the wall just as Luke turns the corner he laughs, "are we playing chase?" Luke taps his foot with impatience he walks down the hallway searching. When he is halfway down the hallway she manifests her self and runs towards Alucard's room she turns the doorknob and rushes in pushing the door close with her body.**

Seras: Master!  
Luke: I see you wanted to get us a room...how quaint

**Luke steps out from the darkness, the room becomes dark as Seras screams. Alucard shakes Seras**

Alucard: police girl why are you in my bed?  
Seras: He was here again   
Alucard: who?  
Seras: Luke Valentine, he tried to drain my blood...then he chased me through the castle.  
Alucard: police girl stop letting you childish dreams draw you into my bed   
Seras: but it's not me it's him   
Alucard: we both know you are in my bed for a reason and if you want me to then I guess I have to

**Seras pushes herself away from Alucard and storms out of the room. Alucard sits back and smiles**

**Alucard (pov)**  
She is so annoying, why won't she just admit she wants me? Hell, if I was her I would want me too

**Seras (pov)**  
Not even my master believes he is real. However, I know that this is not just a dream. Last time I ended up in Sir Integra's bed at least she didn't try and come onto me like that monster Alucard...in fact she was shocked...

**Flashback**  
**_Seras holds Integra and kisses her neck. Integra moans as her eyes drift upwards, Seras strokes Integra's breast. runs her hand up Seras' nightgown. Seras kisses Integra just as Integra and Seras begin to get hot and heavy Walter Knocks at the door_**

_Walter: Sir Hellsing, Seras is missing from her room   
Integra: Walter Seras is in here with me   
Walter: Sir?_

**_Integra pushes Seras off of her bed then walks over to the door, Walter is standing there holding a tray of tea and biscuits. Walter looks at Integra. The looks at Seras who was standing at Integra's bedside._**

_Walter: Sir are you ok?  
Integra: yes I'm fine. please escort ms. Victoria to her room   
Walter: yes sir_

**_Walter places the tea onto the bedside table and proceeds to walk Seras to her room_**

_Walter: Ms Victoria how did you get upstairs?  
Seras: I don't remember   
Walter: I see_

_**Walter (pov)**  
I wonder what Seras was doing in Sir Integra's room? What a peculiar situation. Integra was so disheveled and rattled by my intrusion. Seras was so confused and lost i wonder if i should ask what happened? Well it isn't my place to ask so for now i shall keep these thoughts to myself_

_**Seras (pov)**  
how did i get into Sir Integra's room? What was i doing there? All i remember is blood filling my room and then i remember Walter at the door. I think this has something to do with Luke I'm almost sure of it, I only hope I didn't try to hurt Sir Integra in my dream state. She was acting funny when Walter showed up. I'll ask her when tomarrow.  
_

Seras: I don't understand how could Luke have so much power over me? Maybe I should talk with Walter on this subject...

**Seras looks at the clock. Then at Walter's door.**

Seras: well maybe I'll do it when he's awake...


	2. Chapter 2: Questions Go Unanswered

**The sun light danced across the polished wooden floor Integra sat at her desk writing a letter to the queen. When Walter walked into the room.**

Integra: Walter I don't recall asking for your services   
Walter: Yes sir I know, I've come for other matters  
Integra: well Walter what is it you want?  
Walter: Seras was outside my door at 4 am. She told me that there was a man that kept appearing in her dreams. She also told me that was the reason she found herself in the various rooms of the castle. She claims that this man's name is Luke Valentine. After some research I found out that Mr. Valentine was one of the brothers that stormed the Hellsing Compound and claimed the lives of countless men.  
Integra: The Valentine Brothers have been Killed one by me and the other by Alucard   
Walter: Exactly my point but she described him perfectly and yet she'd never met him.  
Integra: what are you saying?  
Walter: well Sir I think we have been tricked.  
Integra: I want a full report done on this matter   
Walter: Yes Sir   
Integra: when Seras comes back tell her I would like to speak to her   
Walter: yes Sir

**Seras and the Hellsing troops enter a building. Seras signals the troops to split up and search the building. Seras walks down the left Corridor when she senses something. She turns around only to find the way she came in is now a dead end.**

Seras: Damn   
Luke: It's not polite to kiss and tell   
Seras: what are you talking about?  
Luke: You've told Walter and Alucard that I've been visiting you   
Seras: What dose that matter?  
Luke: well now your friends will have to die,  
Seras: why?  
Luke: well I wouldn't want anyone to come between us   
Seras: not this time

**Seras raises her pistol and fires at Luke. He dodges it. The Walls begin to close in on them. Luke disappears. Seras bangs on the sides of the wall trying to get them to stop moving.**

**Seras(pov)**  
Oh this is great I'm going to be killed by walls. I can see my headstone right now "here lies Seras Victoria the only vampire beaten by a wall" Damn me for choosing this corridor i could have just followed one of the group of soldiers but no i just had to be all I'm misses Tough vampire.

**The walls trap Seras until she can barely breath. Everything goes black. Seras opens her eyes she is back at the entrance of the compound. Seras looks around then takes two steps.**

Seras: something isn't right.  
Anderson: It is time for me to rid the world of the impurities   
Seras: you again   
Anderson: this time I will finish you   
Seras: I'm not weak I won't be easy to kill   
Anderson: we'll see

**Anderson throws a blade at Seras. She throws her self to the floor and fires one round into Anderson's Head. The bullets just fall to the floor and they don't phase him. Seras stands up on her knees then reloads her weapon. She fires another round into Anderson's eyes, while Anderson regenerated his eyes Seras threw a grenade at him. The smoke clears Anderson is still standing. Seras' eyes widen as she backed away. Anderson throws a huge dagger that pierces Seras' shoulder. She takes the blade out and throws it at Anderson he catches it. Bible pages restain Seras then he throws a second blade that hits her in the stomach, it mortally wounds her. Seras' Blood spilled onto the porcelain floor. Seras coughs up blood.**

**Seras(pov)**  
Damn it. Why won't he die? I'm not going to die like this. I refuse to die at the hands of this sadistic preist from hell. I am strong I can make it through this, I will make it through this

Anderson: Any last words?  
Seras: yes, I hope god punishes you   
Anderson: God will not punish his mercenary  
Seras: may god have mercy

**Anderson raises his hand and makes the sign of the cross. Alucard's voice booms through the hallway**

Alucard: Why don't you pick on someone who's more of a challenge or do you enjoy inflicting pain on those who cannot fight back?  
Anderson: Well I have two sinners that need to be reprimanded.  
Alucard: do I need to inform you of the rules of common courtesy?  
Anderson: Monster how dare you threaten to instruct me, a man of god?  
Alucard: a man of god wouldn't torture an innocent soul   
Anderson: Any creature that drinks human blood deserves to be punished

**Alucard appears in front of Anderson. Alucard puts his gun to Anderson's head. Anderson nods in acknowledgment. Bible pages surround him and he vanishes. Alucard walks over to Seras and looks at her. Seras' mouth forms the letter "m" then she closes her eyes and faints.**

**Seras(pov)**  
My master showed up just in time. I wonder if I'll die now? At least that Preist didn't kill me... There's something strange about this place it's like there is a great evil living in the walls and floors. Luke's getting stronger he comes to me while I am awake, he can affect the environment around me around me. I saw Alucard for the last time and that matters a lot to me. He's been like a father to me, I only wish he was my boyfriend.

**Alucard hesitates then he picks Seras up and carries her to the Hellsing Compound.  
He places her onto her bed and sits beside her. Alucard runs his hands through her hair.**

Alucard: I wonder why you taunted him? Did you need to prove to yourself that you aren't weak? You look so sweet when you're not frowning at me

**Alucard takes off Seras' shoes and places them under her bed. Alucard leans in to kiss her when her eye flutter open. She faintly smiles. Alucard has a shocked look on his face. Seras pulls Alucard close and kisses him. Alucard doesn't kiss back at first but then he lets himself go. He kisses Seras deeply and the passion burned through his eyes. Alucard backs away looking at Seras. She is awake trying to sit up.**

Seras: how did i get here?  
Alucard: I brought you here   
Seras: Thank you   
Alucard: for what?  
Seras: for the kiss   
Alucard: it wasn't a kiss it was an attempt to drain you that went horribly wrong   
Seras: call it what you want but I thank you   
Alucard: police girl, vampires don't kiss   
Seras: but we just did

**Alucard turns towards the door. He reaches it then he turns to Seras**

Alucard: Your kisses are sweet and I didn't deserve to take your first kiss

**Alucard leaves before Seras was able to reply. Walter walks down the hallway meeting Alucard at Seras' door.**

Walter: is she well enough to speak with Sir Integra?  
Alucard: Yes Walter: I hope she will be able to shed light on the situation at hand

**Jan walks around the room holding a machine gun.**

Jan: tell me where you've been going the past couple of nights   
Luke: I'm in love   
Jan: with who?  
Luke: Seras Victoria   
Jan: Why the fuck would you waste your time on that Bimbo?  
Luke: she's important   
Jan: dude we've got a penthouse full of bitches   
Luke: but none of them are virgins   
Jan: virgins are stuck up bitches man come on just look around you   
Luke: I fell in love with her when I was human   
Jan: to hell with that love shit   
Luke: stick to the tactical side of thins and I'll handle my own matters   
Jan: whatever man, she's a tease anyway   
Luke: you'll see she will be perfect


	3. Chapter 3: The Means to an end

Well I know it's been awhile since i posted this but better late than never...right? well after school and my new baby I finally had time for this update....chapter 4 is already in the works ^_^ with love

~Helena~**

* * *

**

**Integra paced the room while Seras sat with her head down.**

**Integra**: You have to remain within these walls until this situation is under control. Seems like the Valentines have not only survived but Luke has gained something from his encounter with our brat prince Alucard. I will be putting a 24 hour guard on your room and increasing the security detail.

**Seras raises her head and begins to speak but closes her mouth and nods. Walter enters the office holding a bouquet of flowers.**

**Walter**: these arrived for Seras along with a card. The situation has gotten worse apparently Jan Valentine massacred a television crew and sent out a message to Seras. I have the video feed contained and the cover story has already been placed.

**Integra slams her fists on her desk and begins to smoke a cigar. Walter walks across the room to hand the flowers to Seras. She stares at the arrangement.**

**Seras**: why two red roses among the white?

**Her question goes unanswered because Alucard enters the room in his normal cocky fashion.**

**Integra**: so nice for you to join us, your highness. What does the card say?

**Seras gently takes the card from the envelope attached to the bouquet.**

**Seras**: until tonight

**Integra**: and the video?

**Walter**: Jan threatens to kill more people unless Seras joins them

**Integra**: I will not surrender to terrorists especially these vampire half wits

**Alucard**: My my aren't we testy?

**Integra turns to face Alucard. Her eyes pierce him like daggers**

**Alucard: **Might I suggest we give them police girl then set up a trap? I can beat those half wits as you call them. We'll have a team on standby.

**Seras**: No! I won't do it I mean we don't even know what these new abilities are capable of

**Integra**: I agree further research is necessary, I won't go in half cocked or be made a fool of

**Integra twirls her cigar between her fingers then stubs it out in an ashtray on her desk. She sits at her desk folding her hands**

**Integra**: The nerve of them giving me an _ultimatum. I will have their heads. They will regret this._

_**Walter nods his head at Seras, signaling her to leave. Seras stops short at the door.**_

_**Seras**__: we can't let them kill innocent people because of me_

_**Seras leaves Integra's office and returns to her room. She starts to tear the flowers apart when a thorn cuts her finger. She stares at her finger in a daze. Alucard enters her room silently and slowly approaches her.**_

_**Alucard**__: It's a good thing I don't buy flowers..._

_**Seras**__: you wanted to give me up to them..why?_

_**Alucard**__: I wanted this to be over besides I 'd be there to make sure nothing went wrong._

_**Seras**__: Just leave if your just going to make things worse_

_**Alucard**__: I was hoping we'd pick up where we left off. I mean I know you've been dying to jump back into my arms._

_**Seras**__: No, I told you that it was an accident and besides it's never going to happen_

_**Alucard closes the gap between them and moves in for the kiss. Seras kisses him deeply then wraps her arms around his neck, Alucard cups her butt and grinds his hips into hers. Seras moans while meeting his demanding kiss. Alucard picks Seras up and wraps her legs around him. Seras breaks the kiss to throw her head back, Alucard nibbles gently on her neck and showers it with kisses. There is a knock at the door. They both pause holding their breath.**_

_**Guard**__**: **__I'm taking the first watch._

_**Alucard**__**: **__Got it_

_**Alucard sets Seras back down and steps back. Seras growls.**_

_**Seras**__: you're hot one minute and cold a second later...._

_**Alucard just smiles and heads for the door. **_

_**Seras**__**:**__ I get it. I'm not good enough for you. I'm not some hardhearted temptress. It truly scares you that I'm genuine and my feelings are real!_

_**Alucard turns to face Seras and laughs**_

_**Alucard**__: No, you are a temptress my dear. You walk around in your short skirts and think guys don't notice that generous booty of yours. You have an insanely sensual voice that haunts me even in my dreams. I'm not afraid of nothing I'm just waiting for this...infatuation to end so you can go back to being a pet..._

_**Alucard slams the door as he leaves. Seras stands there as if he had slapped her.**_

_**Seras (pov)**_

_I don't understand exactly what I'm suppose to say to him? I just want him to see me the same way I see him. He acts as though I've been teasing him and taunting him. I wish he saw me as Luke sees me._

_**Across town Luke and Jan are arguing**_

_**Jan**__: let's just storm the place and get the bitch!_

_**Luke**__: No. she will come of her free will_

_**Jan:**__ what do you know about bitches? I am the bitch master okay!_

_**Luke:**__ I know that they don't like to be called 'bitches' and she isn't like your brain dead strippers you keep around._

_**Jan ignores Luke's comment and continues to watch a small blonde girl strip in front of him.**_

_**Luke:**__ I know that time is running out to play games, that is why I plan on getting her to come tonight, by tomorrow she will be ready. We can't afford to waste time when Valentines day is two days away._

_**Jan looks up from the stripper with mild interest. **_

_**Luke:**__ Could you keep your mind on the plan?_

_**Jan:**__ I do, while your out with your bitch I'll be out getting a new one for my collection_

_**Luke:**__ Who is the lucky lady?_

_**Jan:**__ Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing _

_**Luke:**__ Even you have to admit that is a bit far fetched_

_**Jan:**__ you get your bitch and I will get mine_


End file.
